voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword: Zeruda no Densetsu Sukaiwôdo Sôdo
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is an action-adventure game for the Wii home console, developed and published by Nintendo. The sixteenth mainline entry in the The Legend of Zelda series, it was released worldwide in November 2011. Taking the role of series protagonist Link, players navigate the skies around the floating island of Skyloft and the land below it, completing quests that advance the story and solving environmental and dungeon-based puzzles. Gameplay mechanics and combat, the latter focusing on attacking and blocking with sword and shield, are reliant on the Wii MotionPlus expansion device. Skyward Sword takes place at the beginning of the Zelda continuity, detailing the origins of the Master Sword, a recurring weapon within the series. The current incarnation of Link, resident of a floating town called Skyloft, heads on a quest to rescue his childhood friend Zelda after she is kidnapped and spirited to the Surface, an abandoned land below the clouds. Armed with the Goddess Sword and aided by a spirit named Fi, Link must ensure Zelda's safety and stop Ghirahim as he attempts to resurrect his master. Development lasted around five years, beginning after the release of Twilight Princess in 2006. Multiple earlier Zelda games influenced the developers, including Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Many aspects of the game's overworld and gameplay were designed to streamline and populate the experience for players. The art style was influenced by the work of impressionist painters including Paul Cézanne. The implementation of Wii MotionPlus proved problematic for the developers, to the point where it was nearly discarded. The music, composed by a team led by Hajime Wakai and supervised by Koji Kondo, was the first Zelda title to use a live orchestra for majority of the tracks. First revealed in 2009, it was initially planned for release the following year before being delayed to 2011 to further refine and expand it. The game was a critical and commercial success, receiving perfect scores from multiple journalistic sites, winning and receiving nominations for numerous industry and journalist awards, and selling over three million copies worldwide. Feedback on the game later influenced the development of the next entry for home consoles, Breath of the Wild. Skyward Sword was made available on the Wii U eShop in September 2016 worldwide. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is an action-adventure video game in which players take on the role of series protagonist Link through a series of overworlds populated by monsters and navigating dungeons featuring puzzles and further enemies including dedicated bosses. Link is controlled using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, and the Wii MotionPlus expansion device is required to play. The greater majority of gameplay mechanics revolve around use of motion controls: these include camera control with the Nunchuck and general hotkey actions and movement linked to the Wii Remote. Jumping across gaps and scaling ledges happen automatically within context. The Nunchuck is also used to make Link perform a forward roll. In addition to his standard pace, Link can sprint for short distances. Sprinting and other actions such as climbing and carrying heavy objects is limited by a stamina meter, which recharges after a few seconds when not performing actions that drain it. When depleted entirely, Link's movement speed is reduced and he is left vulnerable until the meter refills. Standard navigation takes place from a third-person perspective, while the Dowsing search function switches to a first-person view: Dowsing scans an area for a selected object, with new Dowsing objectives appearing depending on game context. Cast Category:Video Games